


Nugget

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Elrond has a spot of food on his face.





	Nugget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“That went well, I believe,” Elrond sighs, when the very last of the guests have left, and the other servants have descended to clear the tables. Lindir gathers Elrond’s dishes and King Thranduil’s empty plates to snack, making his way slowly across the head table. He nods at Elrond’s words, though he largely stayed out of the evening’s conversations and has no idea how it went—they spoke mostly of things beyond his scope, and it was easier, while he stood quietly behind his lord’s chair, to get lost in the gentle songs of his fellow minstrels. The sets played before the Woodland delegation are always exquisite—they spend months practicing beforehand. 

Elrond must be exhausted, Lindir thinks, not only from his own preparations but from having to entertain Thranduil all night. He is, though Lindir would never say so aloud, easily the most difficult of guests. Only counting the Elven variety, of course. Nonetheless, Elrond seems reluctant to retire just yet. He slowly eases from his chair but remains standing by the table. He takes a final sip of wine before he allows Lindir to place it with the other glasses. Lindir, mostly distracted by his work, finally stops to ask if his lord should have need of anything. 

The words don’t leave his lips—instead, he notices a small smudge of chocolate smeared along the corner of Elrond’s mouth. The image of his normally immaculate lord so messy is so surprising and jarring that at first, Lindir’s frozen solid, simply staring. Elrond frowns at him, and then Lindir shakes out of it, glancing hurriedly over his shoulder before stepping up to do something about it. Aside from a few stray servants that are both lost in their own conversations and already aware of Lindir’s affections, he and his lord are alone. So Lindir dares to lift his thumb to Elrond’s lips, murmuring, “Forgive me, my lord... you have something there...”

Elrond smiles, perhaps in bemused amusement; he’s never been a messy eater, and this has yet to happen in any of the centuries they’ve spent together. When Lindir’s dry thumb does nothing to mar the chocolate, and not wanting to scrape his lord even with only one blunt fingernail, Lindir risks more impropriety: he bends forward to try and kiss the stain away.

He doesn’t make it far, because as soon as he’s placed his lips against Elrond’s, Elrond kisses him fiercely back, tilting to slide them properly together. Lindir lets out a startled, muffled gasp, and Elrond loops an arm around his waist, pulling him sharply in. Lindir’s hands land on Elrond’s shoulders, lightly clutching the luxurious robes he helped put on this morning. The kiss is a fiery, breathless explosion of _pleasure_ that leaves Lindir shivering. But Elrond always does that to him. As Elrond pulls back to allow him air, Lindir hazily eyes his lord’s handsome face. Only the one imperfection remains. 

Now that he’s too dizzy with _want_ to worry over the inappropriateness of licking his lord in public, Lindir presses his tongue flat against the side of Elrond’s mouth and laps along the stain. The chocolate melts across his tongue, and he licks it up with vigor, clutching Elrond all the tighter; the chocolate is _delicious_ , but he enjoys the taste of nothing so much as his lord. The lewdness of his wanton actions isn’t lost on him; he just doesn’t know what else to do, and now Elrond’s thrown him into _bedroom mode_ —what he wouldn’t give to cover Elrond’s entire body in chocolate sauce and lick it all away...

When he’s finished crudely licking his lover like an animal, he settles back to check his handiwork, only to find Elrond’s kind smile quickly dissipating. Elrond’s grey eyes flicker over his shoulder, and Lindir glances back to look, paling a second later.

King Thranduil’s come up behind them, and he smirks wider than ever. Just as fully as the colour left Lindir’s face, Lindir can feel it pooling back into his cheeks. Blushing wildly, he murmurs, “I will make my leave, my lord,” and begrudgingly adds with averted eyes to Thranduil, “my king.” He leaves the dishes for another servant and stiffly turns back towards the hall, ready to disappear.

He barely gets half a step before Elrond calls, “Wait.” Lindir pauses instantly, looking back, only to find Elrond holding out the still plentiful tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Elrond tells him smoothly, “Please take these to my quarters.”

Having never blushed so hard in his life, Lindir takes the tray, bows again, and flees.


End file.
